Baby Makes Three
by Lava Puppy
Summary: Continuation of 'Not such a Bad Christmas after all',From the night the new Baby came, to an evening of his new life. OneShot, Fluffy, hopefully funny, EdxOc.


**Baby**__**Makes Three**

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA, or the show 'Poko'! Only my OC, second lieutenant Nicole Note Andersons.

Edward drummed his fingers on his knee, looking around anxiously and glaring at Roy, who was driving, in Ed's opinion, so slow he was sure there were snails passing them.

"Can't you hurry up?" He snapped, and the Fuhrer glanced at him, before saying coolly

"I'm pushing the speed limit, Full Metal. Cool your jets." Edward snorted, before glaring out the window.

It was midnight, and Edward and Fuhrer Roy Mustang were speeding, almost literally, to the hospital.  
It had been a year since Nicole Andersons had changed her name to Elric, and both had a gold band on their ring fingers, signifying their love. But, however, Edward had just been called to the hospital because Nicole was currently in the ER, with Riza Hawkeye, and Riza's fiancée drove his favorite midget to the hospital because Roy didn't trust him to drive legally when under this much pressure.

Finally, they reached the hospital and the second Ed stepped into the room he heard a ringing scream.

"Nicole!" Ed left his boss and passed Riza, who looked tired and the door shut behind him, Riza grinned and practically fell onto Roy, who chuckled.

The next morning, a tired Nicole, a pale Ed sighed in relief as hysterical crying broke the tension in the air.

Nicole let go of Ed's hand (He was surprised she hadn't broke the automail) and looked up at the smiling doctor.

"A healthy baby girl." He said, and Nicole smiled, as Ed pushed the hair of her sweaty face.

"Name?" Asked as nurse as she looked up from a birth certificate.

Ed and Nicole looked at each other, having a mental conversation.

"Ashley Annalise Elric." Edward said, as Riza and Roy peeked in, before entering, grinning.

"Congratulations, Ed." Roy said, clapping Ed's shoulder and Riza bento over to hug Nicole.

The doctor came over, holding the little girl who was now dressed in a red hat and swaddled a yellow blanket.

"Hey baby…" Nicole held her, and the baby opened its eyes, which were still blue.

The baby looked at Ed, who hurried over and leaned over the baby, putting his face close.

The baby gurgled, and blinked.

"You want to see daddy?" Ed asked, and Nicole handed her to him.

Ed never realized how small babies really were, and he was almost afraid that she would break if he touched her.

"Ashley...We've waited a long time to see you, little one." He whispered, and handed her over to Riza, who welcomed her, and Roy held their baby boy, now one and three months, named Nic.

Ed grinned and signed the certificate, and kissed Nicole, who sighed and relaxed.

"Baby makes three." Ed said, and Nicole nodded, eyes sparkling.

"Baby makes three. Just don't do the 'Hughes Thing', ok?" She giggled and Ed put his hands on his hips, smiling.

"It'll be hard not to." He grinned, as Ashley reached out for him from Roy.

"Riza…We'd like you and Roy to be her godparents." Nicole said, and Ed nodded, slowly rocking the baby.

Riza squealed, and Nic laughed. Roy grinned.

"It would be an honor." 

"Daddy!" Ed bent down and scooped up a grinning three year old into his arms as Nicole came around the corner. The Note Alchemist had turned in the pocket watch and put on the 'Number One Mom' badge, but she hadn't really changed at all. Her hair was still mid back length, and she didn't look a day over twenty five. Good thing, too, considering she was 24.

"Ed." She said warmly, and pecked him on the lips.

"EEEWWW!" Ashley squealed, covering her eyes.

"Oh?" Ed asked, and she peeked out before squealing as he kissed all over her face, making Nicole smile.

"Roy, Riza and Nic are coming over for dinner tonight." Nicole said, calling over her shoulder as she went back into the living room.

"Not again!" Ed groaned falsely.

"Nic Coming?" Ashley asked, and Ed stared at the little girl in his arms.

She had started walking earlier than most toddlers, but she resembled both of them; Ed's blonde hair and Nicole's dark silver eyes. Nicole had dressed her in a red dress and matching black coat, and tied her hair (Which had grown faster than most) back in a small red pony tail.

"Yes baby. Nic's coming." Ed said, when a frivolous, poppy, childish song sounded from the open door that leads to the living room.

"Poko! Poko!" Ashley wiggled, and Ed let her down, and was dragged into the smallish room, and forced to sit and watch the show.

DING DONG!

Ed looked up, and Ashley raced to the door, screaming "DOOW! DOOOW!" before wrenching it open.

"Ashley!" Ed sprinted into the hall, relieved to see the Mustangs there, not some wrack job out to get his family.

"Full Metal. Hello Ashley!" Roy reached down and poked her in the stomach, making her giggle.

"NIC!" She cried, and Nic, now a bulky four year old, lumbered into the hall, and the two of them scurried off into the living room as Nicole entered, wiping her hands on her jeans.

"Riza! Roy!" She said happily, hugging them both then stepping back for them to enter the house.

"It's good to see you again, Nicole. It's been weird being around the office without seeing you fighting with Havoc all the time." Riza said, and Nicole laughed.

"Tell Havoc he'll have to worry about my daughter more, when she comes in for 'Bring your kid to work day'." She laughed, when the said little girl came in, Nic close on her heels.

"Daddy! Nic broke my dolly!" She said, clutching Ed's pant leg tightly.

"Nic…" Roy said, and Nic looked hysterical.

"I didn't mean too!" He protested, and the group made their way into the living room, when a doll with a burnt face was lying dejectedly on the couch.

"What in the world… Were you two playing with Mommy's matches?" Nicole asked, but opening the 'Forbidden Drawer', her matches were all there.

"No…" Ashley said, and both toddlers looked away, Nic stuffing something further into his pocket.

Ashley noticed this and wrenched his hand out of his pocket.

"Don't!" She warned, before covering her mouth.

Ed sat on the couch, and picked up the doll. Riza sat beside him, and stared at the hole in the face.

"Nic, empty your pockets." Roy said, and both adults knelt down.

Nic fidgeted.

"Now please." Roy said.

He slowly pulled out a white glove with a red transmutation circle on it.

Ashley whimpered, and everyone looked at her.

"Ashley…Would you like to tell us what happened?" Edward asked, and she looked at him, eyes puffy.

She didn't move, and Nic filled in for her.

"I found daddy's glove on the kitchen table…and brought it with me-" Ashley found her voice.

"-And we used it because we wanted to try." Nic looked at her and finished.

"I burnt a hole in the dolly." He said, and both toddlers sighed, before Nic handed the glove to its rightful owner.

"Thank you for telling the truth, Nic, Ashley. But what you did was wrong, you understand, right?" Riza said, and the toddlers nodded, with as much 'growed –up-ness' as they could gather.

"Don't do it again, ok? You could get really hurt." Ed picked up Ashley as she began to cry again.

"Shh…Shh…It's ok…You're ok…" He cooed, and Nic started to cry when he saw his friend sobbing.

"Daddy!" Roy picked him up and bounced him.

An ominous black smoke leaked into the room.

"THE FOOD!" Nicole rushed into the kitchen, and opened the window, turning off the burner and dumping the black crisp into the garbage.

"Who wants pizza?" She asked laughing as the kids stopped crying at the mention of pizza.

"Pizza?" Ashley asked, leaning back to look her father in the face, "pizza?" He laughed and nodded.

"Yes honey, pizza." He laughed, and Ashley clapped her hands happily.

Edward couldn't have been happier with his family.

The End


End file.
